This invention is directed to relieving edema, and in particular, providing a simplified structure for use by patients to reduce edema in the upper extremities.
Many patients experience upper extremity edema in acute care settings and post surgery. Edema is the swelling caused by abnormal accumulation of fluid in body tissues. Edema may be caused by the distribution and transport of fluid throughout the body. Most bodily fluids are exchanged between the capillaries and the spaces that surround the cells. In a healthy situation, there is a balance of pressure maintained between the fluid in the capillaries and the fluid outside the capillaries, known as interstitial fluid. Edema occurs when this balance of pressure is disrupted and an excess of fluid flows out of the capillaries and into the interstitial space.
Edema may also result from trauma to the systems that maintain the homeostasis of fluids in the body. The causes may be burns, cuts, bumps and bruises, all of which may damage the delicate capillary tissues, which control the flow of pressure into and out of the interstitial spaces. As a result, inflammation occurs. Chemicals and bacteria invading the body may also damage the capillaries to cause edema. Kidney failure, protein deficiency, pregnancy, as well as the use of vasodilators are also causes of edema. Accordingly, edema is a significant issue in post surgery and acute care situations.
If left untreated, edema influences the muscle's ability to contract, places pressure on the nerves, blood vessels and various joint structures, delays healing and causes pain and stiffness. Therefore, prevention and treatment of edema is critical to maintain joint and muscle function. If left untreated, edema may lead to fibrosis, contracture, pain and an inability to perform functional tasks.
It is known in the art to treat edema in the upper extremities by active range of motion for fluid absorption and soft tissue mobility. Tissue is compressed through retrograde massage, wrapping or pressure garments. Another treatment method is the use of ice for vasoconstriction. These methods have the goal of increasing lymphatic and venous drainage from the hand as one extremity.
Elevation is also a known treatment for edema. The structures used to provide elevation require a significant assembly of mechanical parts, including springs and pulleys for elevation. As a result, patients tend not to use these devices as they are difficult to use, mechanically cumbersome and limited in their mobility and access.
To overcome this deficiency in the prior art, it is known in the art to, assemble a doughnut or ring-shape of pillows and adhesive tape for use in post surgery. The extremity for which edema is to be prevented or reduced is placed above one pillow while at least a second pillow is placed above the extremity and taped to the lower pillow to form a “doughnut” shape about the extremity. This prior art device has been satisfactory, however, it is bulky, requires some assembly which may be difficult to do if more than one extremity is involved, requires an excessive amount of material (at least two pillows), or if repeated assembly is not required, repeated adjustment may be, as the extremity is inserted repetitively into the doughnut degrading the doughnut through wear and tear. Furthermore, for patients who are not cognitively intact, the pillows tend to shift and/or fall on the floor. Lastly, it is very difficult for edema inflicted patients to assemble the pillow on their own.
Accordingly, an extremity support for reducing edema, which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art, is desired.